


Exploration

by OrdinaryMortal



Series: It's Tom's World, We Just Live In It. [2]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Cookies, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Kink Negotiation, The Perfect Coffee Shop, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryMortal/pseuds/OrdinaryMortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lovely Tom Hiddleston and the Reader meet, after much 'net flirting, to discuss items of mutual interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploration

Exploration

Looking around, I checked out the little coffee shop he'd suggested. Soft leather high back chairs, shielding the faces of the readers; the pair of lovers talking softly, the woman doing the crossword. At the back of the room a group of knitters laughed as their fingers flew, but I was too far to hear the clearly dirty joke that had just been told, judging by the tone of the laughter. In the twilight visible through the window, I could see people ambling by in this unfamiliar part of London I had met him in. I liked the area - just enough bustle, but none of the hectic pace in the centre of town.

My gaze drifted again to the tall man at the counter; his strawberry blond hair just curing slightly over the collar of his well fitting leather jacket. I knew what he looked like, of course, but it was still a shock to see him, in person, after so many weeks flirting on the internet. A neatly trimmed goatee, more red than blond, defined the shape of his jaw rather than obscuring it; highlighting the long neck below with that delicious looking Adam's apple. A scarf obscured his collarbone, and the line of his jacket from this angle hid the smoky blue, tightly fitting shirt. Long legs in sinfully well cut jeans. Oh god, this man was so far out of my league! And yet, and yet... He'd seen my pictures; we'd talked late into the night many times on cam, so he knew who I was as I stepped off the train at Euston, and the look on his face then...

He turned to catch my gaze, and damn, if he wasn't wearing that same look again; a slightly bashful but clearly pleased grin that lit up his face. I couldn't help but smile back at him. The barista caught his attention and he turned back away to pick up the steaming mugs she placed on the counter, with some light banter that made both of them laugh. My god, but that laugh was infectious. A couple of patrons looked up, smiling, before returning to their conversations. A warm level of background noise. Soft lighting. A good place to be. 

He weaved through the tables carrying our drinks towards our table in the fireside alcove, and I couldn't help but watch his evident gracefulness as he twisted around chairs and shopping bags. Rather than aim for the chair opposite me, he placed the drinks down on the table and repositioned the chair alongside mine quickly, so that his back would be to the room, giving us more privacy. The barista came up behind him, placing a plate of home made cookies on the table, and he thanked her by name as he settled down in the chair, his knees so close to mine. Picking up his hot chocolate, he hummed in appreciation to see the frankly ridiculous amount of whipped cream balanced on top, and looked up at my giggle, smiling.

'Ah, um, yes, it is a bit over the top,isn't it? They know my likes here, I've been coming here since I was a student. Lots of biscuits, and lashings of cream.' He drawled out the word 'lashings' and smiled at the slight hitch in my breath.

I picked up my tea, and smelled the sweet mint aroma I like. 'It's lovely. The tea, this place, everything. Thank you.' He smiled that smile again, and oh, it went straight to my knees. 'I thought you'd like it, and as you are also quite, quite lovely, I wanted to bring you to one of my favourite haunts. I thought you'd prefer to explore our connection in a safe space, and, well, they do make scrumptious cookies.'

He leaned forward and stroked the side of my face. 'Yes, quite lovely. I'm so glad you came. I've been thinking about this, about you, a long time, and I wanted to get this right.' 

He smiled, and leaned back in chair, seeming pleased with my reaction, that little gasp at his touch. He took a mouthful of chocolate, and rolled his eyes dramatically. I couldn't help but giggle again. 'You're such a hedonist!' 

His eyes met mine over the mug in his hands. 'Oh, absolutely, darling', he crooned, savouring his words. I shifted a little in my seat, and he lifted an eyebrow. 'You are so responsive. I love that I'm having this effect on you, because frankly, you are inspiring all kinds of thoughts in me right now.' He smirked like a schoolboy, and its effect was ridiculously arousing.

'So, dear one, I already know that you are aroused just from conversation, which, given the amount I talk, is only a good thing, believe me. Now, what I want to know, is what else you respond to, and rather than just jump in and experiment, I thought it would be rather nice to, hmmm, converse.' He smiled, impishly, and I had to smile warmly back at the light glinting in those greenish eyes. He was so evidently enjoying himself, and while it was..surreal to be in public, with him, talking about what turned us on, it was also exciting. 

'Well, as you know, I consider myself to be a bottom, but I'm not your average sub. I'm too opinionated outside the bedroom, and I have a tendency to giggle at potentially inappropriate moments, so I don't think I have the right, ah, mentality for a slave. But I do love submitting to one who earns me mentally, as well as being able to conquer me physically.'

'Hmmm, now those are interesting word choices. You wish to be 'earned' and 'conquered', like a prize of great worth to be sought and fought for. So, basically, if I want you to kneel for me here, right now, I imagine you would refuse?' His eyebrow arched, but the warmth in his smile and eyes remained, encouraging me to speak my mind.

'I could, but would it mean anything to you either? Don't I, also, have to earn your attention? I don't want to act this, for want of a better way to put it. I have enjoyed talking with you, and I think I have a pretty good idea of how you think, and what you want, and I think you want my submission to be a genuine gift from my heart, not a piece of costume for the bedroom.'

Again, there was that almost bashful smile as he nodded. 'Darling, you are right. I don't want to stride around like some cartoon villain coercing you into vile calumnies against your will.' He laughed, a gleeful little chuckle. 'I want you throwing yourself wholeheartedly into vile calumnies because you wish in your bones to please me. I want to direct, command an equal spirit, otherwise what's the point? I can get staff to wait on me, to do menial chores, so where's the fun in that? To have you serve me at our pleasure -now that I want. I want it very badly.'

To have my thoughts amplified, clarified, by another, sent a warm rush through my body while goosebumps tingled on my bare arms -which he, of course, noticed. His tongue peeked through his lips to lick them. 'Hmm, heat reactive. Interesting. How do you feel about thermal play? Ice, hot wax, that sort of thing.'

'I haven't done it for a while, but I don't object to it.'

'Lovely. I think I'd like to trickle cold champagne over your bound breasts and lick up every drop. Hmm. Bondage, obviously. Your thoughts?'

'In my earliest fantasies I remember, and ever since, I'm restrained in some way, whether that's with physical or mental restraints. I love the feeling of rope around my skin, the weight of chains, shackles and bars, being pinned down by my neck or held down...or being told not to move, to clasp my arms behind my back or hold the bedpost. Both the choice being taken away utterly and the knowledge that I could, if I willed, move but choosing not to, well, both turn me on.'

'Good girl -ah, now, wait. What names don't you like? Just so I know which won't work for the right headspace.'

I looked at him thoughtfully. No other Dom had asked me that, and discomfort with names had caused me to disengage from relationship potentials before. 

'I don't like bitch. And while I am a total slut for the right partner, I'm not a whore. I either give myself to your control, or you couldn't pay me enough, so it offends me to be called a whore. Cunt can be incredibly arousing,if not over used, and I love praise and censure almost equally, so 'good', 'bad', 'naughty' and 'dirty' all work for me. I'm not a little, at least, not most of the time unless I'm feeling particularly bratty', so 'baby girl' isn't hitting my buttons, but 'good girl' is working wonderfully well this afternoon, as is being called 'darling', as you may have noticed.'

He threw his head back as he laughed, and I had a split second vision of biting against that arched neck that made my clit throb. 'Now that is powerful knowledge. Thank you. I rather like that one of my favourite words has such an effect on you. I shall have to be more sparing who I use it to, and how often you get to hear it, my dear one. I would like to call you 'my' and 'mine' -I love the possessive nature of those words, and I do intend to have you be mine, so I hope you like it. May I call you 'little one' from time to time? I find I like being so much taller than you, and I assure you I have no urge to view you paternally, so it is purely a size reference.'

I nodded. 'That's fine. I rather like it, if I'm honest. And I love you intending me as being yours, so please do. What do you like being called best?'

He sat back in his chair, looking delighted. 'Lovely. My name, of course, and I am looking forward to making you scream it, sooner, rather than later, I do hope. Formally, I think 'Sir' has a nice ring to it. 'Master' always sounds a tad super-villain-ish, don't you think? 'Again, that impish grin. I couldn't help but laugh.

'Speaking of giggling inappropriately, how do you feel about pain?' he asked, his mouth quirking upwards at my gasp of surprise. 'Aha! An interesting shot in the dark, yes? Please, tell me what you enjoy. And what you fear.'

There was a new edge to his voice, and he leaned forward, capturing my gaze with his. Ridiculously, I found myself blushing, which he picked up on, a small smile playing round his lips. He gestured for me to speak, a small but commanding movement.

'I love being beaten with suede floggers. It's such a rush: the pain, the eyes scrutinising my skin, the crashing of pleasure and pain signals. You're right, occasionally I laugh, I don't know why but it feels so good, and being bound and beaten, then fucked...' I swallowed at the memories. 'Um, I like having my hair pulled, leather paddles and belts, bare bottom spanking, having my throat held by a hand or leash, wartenburg wheels dragging around my neck and breasts, being bitten there. I like, um, consensual non-consensual, being told exactly what is going to happen to me, being gagged, rough penetration anywhere but my ears and nose; I love sucking cock but need to learn how to deep throat, I've never been whipped, tickling is a hard limit, and the cane scares me.'

His eyes grew darker as I spoke. He was quiet for a couple of moments, his tongue flicking against his lips again as he studied me. 

'I want to reassure you of something here. Once we leave here I want to take you to meet a couple of very old friends of mine, as I think they will be able to clarify a few things for you. There is nothing I intend to do to you that has not in some way been done to me by them.'

My eyes must have revealed my shock. Could he possibly mean everything? We had shared some pretty graphic fantasies in our near nightly calls, and it was hard for me to imagine this poised, elegant man submitting in the ways he appeared to crave from me. He smiled, pleased to have caught me off balance.

'I have always had the urge to dominate, set the scene, control -however you wish to put it; and was lucky enough to meet a family at Uni that took a poor little public schoolboy in hand and helped him sort out why he felt the way he did -the way I do. They trained me, if you like, in the art of control -controlling others, but more importantly, controlling myself. I will promise you now that while I will certainly cause you pain, I will never injure you. You will carry your marks proudly on the outside, just as I bore mine, and there will be no scars to twist inside your mind. I pride myself in making my partner happy even while you suffer so beautifully for us both. There may be things I ask you to do that will scare you..' He paused, and the most delightfully wicked grin lit up his face. 'After all, darling, I am a product of the public school system. The cane is very, very familiar to me, as I'm afraid I wasn't always such a good boy myself, and I would be disappointed if I couldn't persuade you as to its peculiar charms.'

I couldn't help but burst out laughing, and he looked delightedly at me. 'Oh, I do like making you laugh. I have a good mind to see if I can make you laugh while screwing you into the mattress; getting those synapses well and truly confused. The fact that you've already stated no tickling as a hard limit just makes this even more of a fun challenge. Have a cookie. The nut ones are delightful.'

I laughed again as he broke a cookie in two and handed me half before dunking his half into his hot chocolate and cream. I realised I had been manipulated out of my nervousness by an expert, and I was enjoying this probing much more than I thought. The sight of his mustache wet with foam distracted me rather nicely again, as I imagined it glistening from quite another cause. It wasn't until that infernal eyebrow raised again as he dabbed at his lips with his napkin that I realised I'd actually moaned a little at the thought. He chuckled earthily. 

'My darling girl, I do believe you were having some lewd thoughts just then. Tsk, tsk, and in public too. Do you so enjoy being watched by others? Shall I display you to a chosen few? Disgraceful girl, moaning again? Clearly an exhibitionist, goodness me. However, there are only one or two others that I have ever shared my toys with, and even then, only under my direct supervision. I never like my possessions being damaged after all. But little one, I will need your explicit consent before we explore this rather surprising side to you.'

I couldn't help it; my breathing was ragged and anyone who looked our way would have been able to guess at our flirting, but this? Never would they have guessed what this man had just said to me. He sat there calmly, watching me try to hold myself together, so close to losing my composure completely.

'Are you capable of consent right now, I wonder? Do you need a moment alone?'

The bastard was enjoying my discomfiture, I swear, and I swallowed hard to ground myself while raising my eyes to his. It was a struggle to keep my voice even and under control, and the twitch of his lips said he was well aware of that. I raised my own eyebrow,and was pleased to see a quick flash of reaction in his eyes that promised me such cheek had been noted.

'Oh, I think I am capable of consent. You haven't managed to rob me of coherency yet, though admittedly I'd probably be a little shaky if I attempted to walk anywhere. And yes, I do give consent, on a case by case basis, to us exploring such scenarios together, if this is something that would truly bring you pleasure.'

He looked at me, thoughtfully. 'I did wonder, when you said you were no whore, but would give yourself up to my control. I must emphasise to you now, I could no more think you a whore than I do myself, and remind you that there is nothing I would ask of you which I have not done myself, except that which it is biologically impossible for me to do, of course. I respect your strength and your character, as I would have you respect mine. And I would rather do nothing right now than force you over the arm of that chair and wreck you utterly just to hear you moan fully, but I fear it would outrage the owner.'

'Not to mention the knitters', I gasped, startled by the sudden surge of lust in his voice. He flicked his eyes over to their corner. 'That lot? You'd be surprised darling, they even managed to shock me last week. Filthy harlots, the lot of them. Great fun. They'd probably hold up score cards and send over aftercare cake. So. Exhibitionism. Noted. Threesomes to be discussed. Play rape and rough sex welcome. Breath play, biting and over knee spanking, oh my. Potential for canes, after gentle introduction. Floggers, nowhere near as gentle. You may regret that darling, as I intend to wring all sorts of noises out of you. I suspect you make many interesting ones. Do you have a safe word preference?' 

I shook my head, lost momentarily in thoughts of him flogging me mercilessly. 'Hmmm. Well, there's something to be said for the traffic light system, and I'm not likely to mishear it, so we'll stick to that. But that does mean you need to use it if you need it. I will not stop if you say 'no','stop', 'please don't hurt me' or anything other than 'yellow' to pause and check in, and 'red' to stop. Anything else I will take as encouragement to go harder on you, darling, so do be warned. And yes, I will make it my first priority to train you to take me into your pretty little throat, and swallow what I give you. I'm also heavily into cuddling,so I hope you can bear to snuggle. Would you please come over here?

Puzzled, I rose and stepped to his chair, as he patted his lap. 'Please, sit down. I have wanted to kiss you, very much, since you stepped off the train. May I?

I looked at him, puzzled, but also amused. He smiled at me. 'Darling, once we leave here, I want you to know that you are mine; mine to touch, mine to hold, mine to use and abuse as I see fit. But here and now, I want to ask. Ask your permission to taste your lips, the skin at your neck, the swell of your breast. I want your permission to caress your face and slide my hand under your clothes while I kiss you. I want your permission to take you out of here, drive you home and take you hard in the driveway of my house on the bonnet of my car. I want your permission to fuck you in all the ways I can think of, to tie you up and give and take such pleasure. Will you let me kiss you?

I dipped down to his mouth and tasted his parted lips, feeling his ragged breathing against my face, opening my mouth to his gentle insistence; his tongue swirling around mine delicately while his hands began to caress me softly. He hummed his satisfaction into my mouth as he slid his hand under my dress and slowly stroked the skin at the top of my stocking. Then gracefully he helped me stand, and helped me on with my coat.

He held out his hand for me to take. 

'So, darling. Ready to explore?'


End file.
